1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to user/browser state information sharing between browser applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
The World Wide Web (WWW or “Web”) may be described as provided access to a large set of documents (web pages), and each document may be linked to one or more other documents via hypertext links in the document. A browser application (e.g., a web browser application) may be described as a tool that enables a user to view web pages. A web page may contain text, images, videos, and/or other multimedia, in addition to hyperlinks.
A common problem with browser applications today is that user/browser state information (e.g., bookmarks and user preferences) are saved on per-browser basis. Individual browser applications, such as Internet Explorer® browser (Explorer is a trademark of Microsoft Corporation in the United States, other countries, or both) and Mozilla® Firefox® browser (Mozilla and Firefox are trademarks of Mozilla Foundation in the United States, other countries, or both), store information such as user bookmarks in their own proprietary format, and no synchronization is done between different browser applications. Thus, a user has to configure the same settings and bookmarks multiple times in different browser applications.
Thus, there is a need in the art for user/browser state information sharing between browser applications.